


Drax Gets Laid

by Kiba_Lover23



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/M, Femdom, Handcuffs, Insults, Masturbation, Nipple Clamps, Oral Sex, Pegging, Sex, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26205037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiba_Lover23/pseuds/Kiba_Lover23
Summary: Written in response to another fic by Wandering_swain. Drax posts a personal ad looking for a dominant sexual partner and only gets one reply, from a young Terran mutant woman. Since no other people have taken an interest he meets with an appropriately named Sin Lightheart, and the evening goes much better than he hoped.
Relationships: Drax the Destroyer/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	Drax Gets Laid

As the Guardians approach Xandar, a message pings on Drax's comm terminal in his room. Since he posted the explicit personal ad he's been checking eagerly for responses... Sometimes multiple times a day, with nothing relevant crossing the screen to his disappointment. It's been weeks so he's about ready to give it up but surprise surprise, when he checks the new message it is an answer! He scans the response quickly and frowns slightly at the details... A human female? Terrans are small and not particularly strong, especially their women. Sure there are exceptions to every rule, but those are rare and Drax has never met a human female who could best him in a fight. However the woman seemed to at least be aware of her species' shortcomings,

_'Hello Drax,_

_Here's hoping this message gets to you before someone else tends to your needs. I'm betting there are lots of people hoping to hop into bed with one of the renowned "Guardians." Anyway... I know you said you'd be more interested in a man for this, and that humans aren't known for being... super strong but I'm not quite an average Terran female. I'll put the details in with my sexual history records. The gist is that I'm both capable of and very interested in a good majority of the things you wanted from a partner. Seriously man, it sounded so good! If you're still interested after reading the attached files you can reply using the info on this message._

_Hoping to hear back, Sin Lightheart.'_

Name: Sin Lightheart

Race: Human/Terran

Age: 27

Abilities: Enhanced strength, durability, and longer lifespan

Appearance: 5ft 9in, 180lb, pale skin, blue eyes, hair dyed deep blue and purple.

At the bottom of the message was a file with all the things he asked for, as well as a picture of a relatively tall and muscular human woman in full color. Sin, as she called herself had vibrant blue and purple hair, very well defined muscles, and a strong and determined face. She stood straight and tall with her hands draped over a staff resting on her shoulders. He found the scars scattered over her face, arms, and torso particularly attractive as well as the tattoos, although it was a shame to see some of the artwork marred by healed wounds. Drax thought the fact that this woman had earned such clear battle wounds and survived was insanely hot. One scar stretched from the right side of her ribs down to her left hip. That certainly would have killed a weaker being. Her strength, and the perfectly clean health records interested him greatly, so he took the time to answer Sin's message.

_'Sin,_

_That you are female is less important than your potential ability to dominate me. At first I would have turned you down because humans are often weak and annoying, but reading your files peaked my interest. My friends and I will be landing on Xandar in a couple of hours if you are nearby and available to meet. There is a bar in the capitol city called the Orloni Den, meet me there tonight if you want to discuss details. Many of my desires in the personal ad will change if acted out by a woman, I would like to talk about that.'_

Several minutes passed before Sin answered and Drax grinned at the words on his screen. She was going to be good at this, he could already tell!

_'So soon? You really are an eager slut, aren't you? Well, this **is going to be fun...** I'll see you there at 22:00 hours. I'd love for it to be earlier but I am working tonight and I'll need a little time afterward to get a few things together.'_

That was six hours from now, and he really didn't want to wait that long, but what were a few hours after years without satisfaction...? One could easily say they were cruel torture and not be wrong at all, but he had very little choice in the matter and chose to use the anticipation as a sort of foreplay. Drax reread the messages more slowly this time. Sin's wording was a little rough and informal, starting out a bit tentative but coming straight to the point after the brief introduction. The teasing with her second message had his blood running south pretty quickly, and he considered taking the rapidly hardening erection in hand bit ultimately decided against it. Waiting a few more hours would make the encounter so much more satisfying later.

A couple of hours later Sin was fidgeting through the last few minutes of her shift at work. She was a hand to hand combat trainer in a self defense dojo, and classes were over for the day but she had a few things to clean up. Impatience had her bouncing n her toes and hurrying. She finally finished and didn't even bother changing out of her work uniform before heading to a sex shop a few blocks away. The clerk greeted her and she nodded back to him quietly before browsing the shelves for a few specific things. In her focus it only took a few minutes for her to return to the counter with everything she needed. The clerk raised a brow as she set the stuff down. Sin had picked out a large dildo, a black leather strap on harness, some padded leather cuffs, a pair of nipple clamps, some lube, and a few other random toys. With a grin the clerk started ringing everything up, _"So... Got a really hot date tonight huh?"_ He asked.

_"You could say that."_ Sin replied with a wink and a smile of her own. When he was done she paid and took the bag straight back to her apartment. She lived in a spacious high end block of units, her classes were some of the most popular in the capitol city, so she made more than enough money to afford such things. Knowing who Drax was Sin wasn't going to bother with fine, sexy clothes, but she was still a woman and she was going to make every effort to be feminine and appealing in every other way. She took a long bath to clean up, moisturize, and shave. Washing every inch of her body, and her hair, then getting out and putting on faintly scented lotion. She fixed her hair into two heavy braids to keep it out of the way while she fought Drax, then put on a minute amount of makeup. Walking to her closet she chose a pair of canvas cargo pants slung low on her hips and a slightly cropped long sleeve shirt, both in black. With a smirk she hung the new leather cuffs from her belt. A glaring statement of just what she planned on doing to the man of the hour. Giving herself a once over in her full length mirror, Sin nodded with satisfaction and headed out to catch a cab to the bar.

The rest of the Guardians could tell something was up with Drax as they landed their little ship in Xandar's port. The guy was practically bouncing in his seat when they docked, and stood up at the exact moment the ship shuddered to a stop. Striding quickly to the exit. Quil, Gamora, and Rocket all exchanged glances with serious confusion. When Gamora muttered questions about what could possibly make him act that way Peter shrugged. Rocket tilted his head curiously and decided to find out. He was going to tag along with Drax to see what was up! _"Hey, wait a sec big guy, what's the hurry?"_ Rocket panted as he ran to catch up to the much taller man. Drax looked back over his shoulder and slowed down slightly.

_"I am going to meet a potential sexual partner tonight. My personal ad has finally been answered!"_ Drax muttered with obvious excitement and that made Rocket freeze for a second. Sex partner? Personal ad...? What did... Since when? 

_"Wait **what?!** No way man... Screw it, I gotta see this. What kinda dame would want to bump uglies with a guy with your ugly mug!" _Rocket said through bouts of laughter and Groot giggled, although he had no idea what he was laughing at. Drax paused with a frown and looked back at his hysterical friend with irritation.

_"I do **not** have an ugly mug, and what would a mate care if I had an unattractive cup? Besides... No one said I was meeting a woman..." _Rocket stopped laughing as suddenly as if someone had flipped a switch. A shocked look crossed his face as he froze with his mouth open. Drax with a man? He never would have thought he'd see that! Then the much larger man was laughing himself, roaring far too loudly and drawing a lot of confused stares from the Xandarians. He put a hand over his aching gut and shouted, _"You should have seen your face! You looked like you had lost your mind!! Truthfully I am meeting a woman, but I would not have minded if it was a man."_

_"Well shit...."_ Rocket mumbled quietly. Neither of the men spoke for the rest of the walk to the sort of seedy bar. There wasn't much for the raccoon to say and he wouldn't answer Groot's questions, just saying he'd tell him more when he was older. That it was a mammal thing. They ordered a drink and Drax stuck to just having one while Rocket had a couple more. They were pretty early and he was tempted to just leave after an hour sitting there bull shitting to kill time, but the curiosity about this woman Drax was meeting held out. Ten o'clock finally rolled around and just a couple of minutes late Sin strode into the bar. The two men were in the middle of trading stories when Drax stopped paying attention completely as the woman of the hour walked toward their table with swaying hips and was that.... Leather cuffs hanging from her belt? He really was in for a good night if she was so open and shameless! Rocket looked over his shoulder and saw Sin coming. He never really looked at humans with any interest but at the very least, this woman looked very strong. A decent match for Drax.

_"Hello there boys. Drax, will your friend be joining us? Excuse me... Friends."_ Sin asked with a curious raised brow. Her gaze traveling over the small furred male and the tiny tree like alien. Rocket glared at her,

_"No humie, I ain't interested. Besides, Groot is a baby.... Have fun, I'm outta here."_ He hopped out of his chair and strolled out of the bar with a wave to Drax. Sin shrugged and sat down in his newly empty seat. She then offered the handsome muscular man across the table her hand which he shook gently. Sin smirked and gave his hand a firm squeeze that he seemed pleasantly surprised by. The smile that spread across his face was both boyish charm and grown male lust at once. An odd combination, but it looked good on him. The pair formally introduced themselves and then set to the more serious business of discussing their agenda for the evening. Not that it took very long, they quickly discovered they were in agreement about all of the things they wanted out of the arrangement. He did have some questions about her abilities, since he wasn't aware Terrans had any special power.

_"Well I'm not strictly human actually. See normal humans **don't** have abilities like mine. There's a separate... I don't know the actual __term for it,"_ she waved her hand vaguely, _" Essentially human DNA carries the potential for mutations, some negative but others can give people extraordinary gifts. I have one of the good kinds of mutation. The problem is that humans are assholes, and don't like anyone who's different. I left with earth the first chance I got, with some random skrulls."_ Drax nodded sagely as she finished her explanation. He fully understood what she meant. After that they were both satisfied and eager to get started. So Sin bundled them both into a cab and took him home with her. She had Drax sit down to wait for a couple of minutes while she got her little workout room ready for him. Just a few minutes later he followed her into the small padded gym and grinned, this was perfect,

_"Ready handsome?"_ She asked, and he nodded. At his response she darted in toward him and locked her arms around his waist, slipping her leg around behind his and throwing him to the floor with a twist of her body. Drax huffed as he hit the ground and rolled with her following. He grabbed her ankle and knocked her flat, pinning her under him and feeling his heart racing as she pushed him back powerfully. Gaining enough space with her muscular arms to pull her legs up to his shoulders and kick him off hard enough to bounce into the wall. When he recovered he tried to grab her again and she danced back out of his reach and swatted his chest with a stinging slap directly to his nipple. Drax hissed at the sharp pain distracting him and making his blood run south. Sin took advantage of the moment to pin him again, face first into the mat this time. She pulled his hands to the small of his back and held them there with her weight on them, her free hand pressing his head into the floor and her hips pressing against his ass to let him feel her surprise, the full length of the strap on under her cargo pants. He shuddered dramatically and groaned as she rolled her hips.

_"This actually turns you on? The great and powerful Drax the destroyer, reduced to a moaning mess when he feels my dick against his ass. Pathetic... I bet you can't wait for me to turn you into my own personal cock sheath, isn't that right?"_ Sin hissed into his ear and then bit the lobe painfully. A deep growling groan left him at that and he pushed his hips back into her, but continued playing the game he had wanted, shouting denials at her.

_"No, I will kill you! Get off of me!"_ He snarled, and struggled under her grip. Sin laughed cruelly in answer and raked her short nails down his spine while continuing to roll her hips against his.

_"I'd pay to see you try, slut. Come on, put some real effort into it! This is just sad... Fight back!"_ And he did, bucking and twisting almost enough to dislodge her from his back, but the struggle also rubbed her body against his back teasingly and distracted his efforts. With another laugh Sin kept him pinned and strapped the cuffs around his wrists and lifted his hips from the floor to get his pants off. Drax continued to squirm and protest as she yanked them off his ass and then cut off with a gasp as she spanked him, hard... He panted harshly as she continued with the sharp slaps over his ass and thighs. His dark gray skin turning a ruddy color from the abuse as she got the pants down around his boots with one hand and left them there. With his hands tied and pants off Sin stood and pulled him up to his knees with her hand firmly under his chin. She leaned down to stare into his eyes with feigned contempt, tilting her head and flicking her gaze down to his sizable erection.

_"Deny it all you want, but your body speaks for itself... Why else would you be so hard? You want me to fuck you this badly, well who am I to deny you? First you'll have to earn it. Put your mouth to use, before I decide you're too worthless to keep alive."_ Sin straightened and unclasped her belt, pulled down her zipper, and revealed the harness holding the dildo against her groin, stroking it with a wicked smirk as Drax licked his lips nervously. She leaned her hips forward and slapped the length lightly against his cheek. Drax gave her a false glare and refused to open his mouth when she rubbed the tip against his lips, until her fingers hooked painfully into his jaw and forced him to accept her.

_"Aagh, shtop tha-ugh!"_ His slurred words were cut off as she pressed the silicone cock past his lips and onto his tongue. Slowly rocking with her fingers still keeping his mouth wide open. Sin grinned down at him when his eyes closed and he allowed himself to get into it. She let him genuinely enjoy it for a couple of minutes before deciding to remind him of their little game, at which point she harshly smacked his chest again, drawing a surprised groan from him as his eyes flew open. She pushed deep into his mouth and made him choke slightly as she spoke again.

_"Look at me you whore, I want to see you enjoying this cock while I fuck your throat."_ Drax let out a strained growl of false protest, but obediently looked into her eyes. Sin continued to make him take the entire fake dick with occasional pauses to let him catch his breath. Not wanting to take it too far, she pulled out and subtly made sure he was alright with a light kiss to his cheek before returning to their play. Stroking a single finger down his shaft with a frown, and then squeezing the base and making him hiss with mixed pain and pleasure, _"Just look at you throb, you must be enjoying this... But I'm getting bored, so lets move this along shall we? On your knees slut!"_

_"No... Never!"_ Drax rasped in a rough voice, making Sin tut at him and slap his face. Walking around behind him, gripping the back of his neck and forcing his head to the floor again. He was on his knees with his ass in the air, trembling with anticipation as her hands trailed over his spine and butt cheeks, examining the welts from her earlier spanking. These wouldn't bruise as he asked, but she would get to that later... Right now she grabbed a bottle of lube and dripped some of the cold liquid down the cleft of his ass, spreading it with slim, strong fingers and making him gasp. Drax squirmed and pressed against her fingers while keeping up the stream of growled protests, until one of them pressed into him slowly and he sighed in relief. Sin continued with the gradual thrusts and twists of that one finger until she could add another, and sped up a bit, angling them down to hit sensitive spots and make him twitch. She slipped her fingers out and teased Drax by rubbing the strap on against him and then pulling completely away without taking things further.

She dragged him to his feet by his bound hands, switching the cuffs around to his front and shoving him roughly onto a padded weight bench. The muscular man looked up at her desperately as she followed him down onto it and swatted his hands away from his dick with a warning glare. Her own hands ran tenderly up and sown his inner thighs before her nails bit into his skin and made him yelp. _"Stay. I'm going to get you a little something for being such a whiny bitch."_ Sin growled at him and wandered away to grab a leather whip. Slapping it suggestively against her palm with her teeth bared at the warrior shivering with excitement on her bench. When she stood at the foot of the seat she cracked the whip against his skin without hesitation and he practically howled at the pain as she repeated the blow on the other side then swiftly moved up to his chest, raising welts that would last for days.

Satisfied with her efforts, Sin poured a bit more lube over her fake dick and stroked it while making eye contact with Drax and winking at the needy look on his face. _"Time for the main event, hold still and take it like a man or I'll hand you over to some... Friends, and I guarantee they won't be as kind to you as I have."_ He moaned loudly at the idea and she smiled widely at him. She pressed slowly inside him and held his hips down as he tried to force her in deeper. One hand lifted to twist his nipple painfully, _"None of that cock sleeve, you'd be smart to remember who's in charge here."_

_"Ahhh! Stop that you scum, when I get out of this I'm going to tear you apart!"_ Drax snarled angrily at her, and Sin laughed out loud at the contrasting tone and pleasure in his eyes. She continued her torturously slow pace until her hips were pressed against his and he groaned deeply. When he squirmed impatiently she gave him a few shallow thrusts and grinds that made his head fall back to the bench. Sin enjoyed the sense of power she felt at having such a strong man melting under her hands. When he was sufficiently distracted by her pumping hips she slid on hand into her pocket and clipped the small clamps to his nipples and pulled the chain between them, making him shout in pained surprise.

_"You are taking it so well Drax, I guess you have some uses after all... What a surprise."_ Sin purred at him. _"Since you are behaving you are allowed to touch yourself, but if you come without my permission then everything stops now and I put you in the gutter where you belong. Understand?"_ Drax nodded emphatically and dropped his still bound hands down to stroke himself roughly. Sin tugged at the chain connected to his now red and swollen nipples and rubbed the welts on his thighs to make them sting. Thrusting harder against him now and enjoying the feeling of the base of the dildo pushing into her clit. 

_"Shit... Please don't stop, it feels good!"_ He cried and gasped as she angled her hips up to brush his prostate with each roll of her hips.

_"You changed your tune real quick once you got a cock in your ass huh? What a good little slut... You're going to lay there and let me come in you, isn't that right?"_ Sin asked with a smug grin and he nodded and moaned breathlessly. _"Take it like a good bitch and I'll let you come too..."_ With that she started to fuck into him fast and hard, panting with the strain. She kept up the punishing pace and then reached down and squeezed a small balloon like pump attached to the strap on. Drax gasped in shock as he felt the sensation of her "coming" into him and bit his lip harshly as his hand sped up on his own length. He came in hot bursts over his stomach, and it was dragged out as she pulled away and finished by pulling him up and came on his chest. With a shiver at the heat on his skin, Drax collapsed back onto the bench and panted heavily.

_"Spirits, that was incredible! Where did you get such a tool? I may need one for myself."_ He asked her with a tired smile. Sin grinned at him and pulled open the buckles on his cuffs, rubbing the circulation back into his hands and answering his question.

_"There's an adult shop near the studio I work in. I'll give you the address tonight."_ She intended to give him a small break before continuing, but when she reached for the painful looking clamps on his nipples he grasped her wrists and shook his head. Sin arched a brow in question and he mumbled that he wanted them left on. He toed off his boots and let the pants follow, then pulled her down onto his lap and kissed her for the first time that night. A hungry demanding kiss that she was only too happy to return. He was twitching back to life as he pulled her down against his dick and she sighed quietly, dragging her nails over his skin again and then pulling out of his arms and leading him to her bedroom by the chain attached to his chest. Her own pants dropped to the floor and she stepped out of them carelessly. The harness strapped over her hips and thighs was revealed and Drax groaned at the sight, making her look back and smile. Sin let go of the chain, trusting him to follow as she stripped off her shirt and bra.

_"You are beautiful Sin..."_ He reached out for her and she moved just out of his grasp again. She demanded he get into her bed on his hands and knees and gave him another round, this time just taking whatever she wanted again and again until he was barely coherent and had soaked the sheets in his release. He cried out as her strong hands bruised his ass and raked raw trails down his back. Drax's strength eventually failed him and he ended up laying flat on his stomach in the bed. Before he could do himself any damage with the nipple clamps and the come spread.on his skin, Sin rolled him over and removed them then cleaned him up. Carefully making sure all the welts were clean and stripping the wet bedding away. This powerful man had asked for her to keep going even when he was no longer aware but Sin chose to wait until he was stirring again to bend down and slowly lick him from base to tip. Her teeth grazing his skin gently and making him hiss through clenched teeth, she worked him up slowly and edged him close to release without allowing it until he begged.

_"Sin, please! Please, I need to climax... It hurts..."_ The rough rasp of his voice sent shivers down her spine and she smiled despite her lips being wrapped around the head of his cock. Another couple of pumps with her fingers squeezing at the base of his cock to keep him from finishing left him gasping, and then she pulled back and straddled him, sinking quickly down onto him with a whimper.

_"Ooooh yes! That's so good..."_ Sin dropped the pretense of their game now, distracted by how good he felt inside her, stretching her cunt to the limit perfectly. Drax seemed done with it too, sitting up without orders and pulling her closer with a hand on the back of her neck, the other squeezing her hip and guiding her to roll her hips against his quickly. She fell into deep and passionate kisses with him, her tongue swiping and curling into his mouth and swallowing the sounds he made. Drax pulled her down to meet his thrusts up into her and Sin had to pull back to catch her breath. Panting and moaning loudly together, his movements became erratic quickly and Sin knew he was close so she reached down and began rubbing her clit at a pace that matched his. When she felt herself tightening, and Drax twitched inside her, she doubled her efforts and bit down on the juncture of his neck and shoulder. The sting of her teeth set him off and he pounded into her as he found his release and got her off too. Both of them collapsed back into the bed after that, slowly calming.

Sin just enjoyed the closeness for awhile, listening to his racing heart and allowing them both to catch their breath. After a few more minutes she forced herself to stand and grab warm rags for them to clean up with. After such rough play Sin was slow and gentle, carefully making sure that none of his small injuries would be too painful or get infected. Drax sighed happily as she cared for him and then pulled her down beside him. Neither of them talked until Drax realized he should probably get back to the Milano, at which point Sin retrieved his pants and boots, then gave him the address to the adult shop and kissed him warmly goodbye.

_"Feel free to contact me anytime if you want to do this again."_ She murmured, making him smile.

_"I will."_ Then Drax was out the door amd on his way back to his friends, relishing the his aching muscles, fatigue, and the sting of her claw marks in his skin. The walk back to the docking bay was pleasant and quiet as he was more relaxed than he had been in years. Quil, Gamora, Rocket, and Groot were all waiting up to see if he came back that night after Rocket told them exactly why their normally stoic friend had been so antsy. He walked in to find them all staring expectantly at the door, and as usual it was Quil who first broke the silence with a long, low whistle.

_"Holy shit man, did you go bang a wildcat? That girl clawed the crap out of you!"_ Quil's eyes were wide as he strolled forward to look at the damage, and Drax nodded and grinned with satisfaction.

_"She was no wildcat, but Sin did exactly what I asked of her. These marks will remind me of our encounter for days."_

_"Her name was Sin? Damn it now I wish I had tagged along too! What was she like? Come on you have to tell us!!!"_ Peter whined dramatically and slapped Drax's shoulder, just now noticing the teeth marks inches from his hand. The others flatly denied wanting to hear any details So it was just Quil and Drax talking while the rest went to bed. Quil was actually pretty jealous of the warrior, and wondered if he could spend and evening in Sin? 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing anything of the kind so don't judge too harshly. And check out the inspiration for this story on AO3 it's amazing. https://archiveofourown.org/works/11009259


End file.
